1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-wheeled motorcycle; more particularly, to a kit for converting a two-wheeled motorcycle into a three-wheeled motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles provide a basic form of economical transportation and are an alternative to the automobile. However, it is widely recognized that many hazards are associated with the operation of a motorcycle. Specifically, two-wheeled motorcycles are laterally less stable than three or four-wheeled vehicles. To provide increased stability of two-wheeled motorcycles, several references disclose replacing either the front or rear wheel of a two-wheeled motorcycle with two wheels, creating a three-wheeled vehicle which provides greater lateral stability. Exemplary of such references are the Trautwein U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,199 and 4,020,914. Both Trautwein patents call for replacing the front fork and triple tree of a conventional motorcycle with a parallelogram coupling assembly which is pivotally connected to the front and rear of the conventional motorcycle frame, providing for corresponding leaning of the motorcycle and the spaced front wheels during turning. A special bracket is used to connect the parallelogram frame to the front of the conventional motorcycle frame. The parallelogram frame has opposed front wheels which are approximately in the same longitudinal position as the front wheel of the conventional motorcycle. In both Trautwein patents the rider remains seated on the traditional motorcycle seat.
Other references, such as the Korff U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,358 and Wood U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,753, disclose replacing the front wheel of a conventional motorcycle with a pair of opposed wheels mounted to an elongated frame, and the frame is mounted to the conventional motorcycle frame. The opposed front wheels extend forward of the location of the conventional motorcycle front wheel, providing for greater longitudinal stability. However, Korff and Wood are more like automobiles in that the driver sits in the frame and operates the three-wheeled vehicle with an alternate set of controls, not the controls of the conventional motorcycle. The elongated frame is enclosed with a shell.